Bringer of Light
by Riley-the-rogue-of-time
Summary: A regular Fairy Tail fan fiction featuring a character named Karana Whiteleaf, the Legendary White Wizard. Her mission is to turn all sources of Zeref's magic into light. This is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction, so I'm trying very hard to get the characters just right. I would love some reviews of constructive crit. Also, if you want me to post another chapter post in the review.:3


((Hey guys, so the main character is not in FT and I'm not sure if there's a Legendary White Wizard in the show, because I am not entirely caught up with the show…I do NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, but I DO OWN the character Karana Whiteleaf…SO let's get rollin' readers : 3))

The hills of Magnolia were always beautiful to me, they seemed to stretch out forever. I've been a nomad for awhile now, no one has seen me in about thirty years. Every once in awhile, I pop into town to go to the tavern to hear the latest gossip on Fairy Tail. I was the one who started it all, after all.

"I wonder if Zeref has chosen to do anything in this era yet," I whispered to myself as the wind blew my long white hair across my face.

Each town looked the same to me, all buzzing with people going about their daily lives. I looked at a wall in front of me, a wanted poster specifically. 'Why isn't this poster a guild request?' I thought.

A boy knocked into me and I stumbled back, surprised. "Sorry Miss!" he said as he ran away. He was carrying something…a small black…god damnit he stole my wallet!

I raced in the direction the boy went with blinding speed that every immortal has. "Hey kid, come back here!" He did not stop running. I sighed as a magic circle appeared around my feet and I uttered the words "Celestial Boots," suddenly my speed enhanced by two and I took the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey there, remember me?" I chuckled darkly as I took my wallet from the boy's hand. "What the hell were you thinking, stealing?"

The boy said nothing.

"I mean, seriously, if the authorities catch you, you'll go to jail! Your whole life will be gone, just like that!"

The boy stared at the ground.

I put him down and sighed. "Here, a couple coins for your family."

The boy stared up at me and took them gratefully. "You're a wizard, aren't you?"

I shook my head solemnly.

"My brother is a wizard, he brings home coins every night for our mother using his magic, I wanted to contribute too, so mama would be proud of me like she's proud of Garrison." He spoke in a small voice.

I gritted my teeth and ruffled his hair. "Mind if I meet your Garrison?" He looked confused. "If I do, then I'll give you more coins."

His eyes lit up as he led me by the hand to his brother.

Many are uncomfortable with my eye patch on my right eye. Usually my long white hair covers my right eye anyway, but when it doesn't people just stare at me. I also wear a black cloak that covers all of my body, though I have no need for weapons of substance. The last thing that gets people is my left eye, the color of crimson blood.

We arrived at the house that this Garrison currently lives in. "I'll get him outside," said the boy cheerfully.

Garrison came out, his black hair waved in the breeze, exposing scars on his face. He was definitely a dark guild wizard; I could feel his magic originating from Zeref. A hiss escaped my lips.

"What you want, bitch? You promised my bro money, well pay up. Or else," he snickered cockily.

I smiled sweetly. "Tell me, have you ever heard of a guild called Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Yah, it's the lowest of the low light guild right now, the members are completely pathetic since they're recovering from seven years of weakness."

I blinked, not expecting this information. "Well…looks like I have more work cut out for me then." I chuckled to myself. "Well let me enlighten you, I am a Dragon Slayer, a wizard of light far more powerful then you could ever fathom. So heed my warning, stop extorting people for money, earn your income in an honest way, and get the hell out of that Dark Guild, or else."

"I don't care if you're a Dragon Slayer, I will never abandon my guild." Garrison said proudly.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. "Thank you for being honest, now I am afraid it's my turn to be honest now." I looked at them with weariness. "My greatest enemy is the Legendary Black Wizard Zeref, the originator of black magic. I am his counter part, the originator of white magic, and it is my job to find the black magic and turn it into light. You see, light would be a greater force that way, and then I'd actually be able to make Zeref weaker. So, I am afraid for your sake that I have to forcibly turn your black magic to light, making you unable to use it permanently. You'll have to live your life as an honest working man to take care of your mother and your brother here," I pointed to the boy who stole my wallet. "Sound good?"

Garrison just stared at me. "Your one crazy bitch," was all he said before he charged me.

I smirked and a katana of light surged and flashed, appearing in my right hand. I dodged his attack and struck him in the heart. "Unlock, hollowed light," I whispered before he fell to the ground, physically uninjured.

"My attack didn't pierce your body, it struck your soul, and with that you will never be able to use magic again."

I turned to the boy and kneeled down to his height. "Your brother will feel better in the morning, now he has a chance to live a life of honest happiness. His battles are over."

"And what about you, are your battles over?" asked the little boy in his timid voice.

I chuckled and shook my head, "My battles are just beginning."

"Hey Lucy, hurry up will ya? This guy Garrison isn't gonna be waiting for us to bring him to justice!" yelled Natsu in his impatient manner.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he flew over Lucy's head, making a point.

"I'm ready, I'm ready! Geez guys we'll get there when we get there!"

"This is supposed to be the house of Garrison's house. We are supposed to overcome him in a battle, and make him stop his evil ways of extortion." Happy explained indignantly.

"Hey guys, there's a celestial magic user near by…does Garrison use celestial magic?" Lucy asked, confused.

Natsu shook his head. "Naw, he uses beginner black magic, something about shadows or something."

Happy flew forward in order to get a better look of the house. "Hey Natsu, there's a white haired girl at the house…she has a big light in her hands."

Lucy's eyes lit up and she raced forward. "I knew I sensed another celestial spirit user!"

They got closer and saw the white haired girl plunge the light into the guy's heart, and then he fell to the ground. Then they all surged forward, catching up to the girl.

"You killed him!" Lucy shrieked, "How could you?"

The white haired girl simply looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "He's not dead; he's sleeping from losing all of his black magic abilities."

All three of them stared at me.

I looked at the pink haired boy's shoulder and gasped when I saw the mark of Fairy Tail etched into him, "your wizards of Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed.

They still just stared at me.

"Let me explain. My name is Karana Whiteleaf; I am the Legendary White Wizard, Zeref's counter part. I am actually very good friends with Mavis."

Their expressions deepened, needing more of an explanation.

"Oh yah, I'm immortal."

They looked at each other and looked back at me, then grinned excitedly.


End file.
